


Stream of Stars: a Roslin/Adama Drabble Collection

by cminerva



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Random & Short, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cminerva/pseuds/cminerva
Summary: A collection of Roslin/Adama drabbles, challenge responses, and a stray haiku rescued from my long abandoned Live Journal. Mostly rated G except for a few swear words here and there!
Relationships: William Adama/Laura Roslin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. What is Love?

Was it love, this blur of emotion and need and trust that they had between them? Perhaps, but where was it? And what was it?

It was in the "good mornings" and the "have you read the fuel reports yet?” in the way she spoke his name. It was in the way he pinched the bridge of his nose when the day had gotten too long, even when she was there and it might have been wiser to preserve his mask of strength. Love was their hard won trust; his pain over her betrayal to the Agathons, the fact that he sensed the cancer was back long before she had gotten up the courage to tell him. Love was her anger at his decision in the courtroom and love was his hand on her shoulder when the nausea took over.

Love was there when they didn't want it, when it would have been easier to simply hate the other. Love was their life together; love was what they would never have chosen for themselves and what they would never, ever let go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for LJ user all_unwritten when the prompt was 'what is love?' I had considered making it into a larger fic, but then accepted the fact that I probably never would and left it in drabble form.


	2. Change of Attire

Laura was grateful for the strict protocol that kept her personal marine detail from spilling all they knew about her, especially what they knew about her  _ non-professional _ activities. And her marines were very much aware of those. 

The admiral had ended his somewhat extended visit on  Colonial One . The president then appeared in a fresh set of clothes. The marines were not unintelligent; they could do the math.  She had thought a new blouse would have hidden more than a top suddenly lacking in buttons; the brief smirk from Sergeant Moore told her that was hardly sufficient damage control.

_ Damn. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Changes


	3. Poor Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "The Oath".

The audacity of doing such a thing in front of an audience, the fear and relief and love that fairly crackled between them, the intensity of the contact – no one present could deny that the kiss was _ hot _ .

But matching the lovers’ embrace in intensity and force was the mortified blush that spread across Lee Adama’s face as he quickly turned away from the intimate scene.

As the others pulled their eyes away from the Admiral and the President, their bemused gazes fell upon Lee and became sympathetic. They looked at him and had a common thought:  _ the poor bastard _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Heat


	4. A Chance for Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during season four, mutiny arc.

Laura had never liked guns, hated what they did to the youth she had guided through elementary school then lost to the uncertain and dangerous world beyond.

She refused to use one herself, even when her Captain Apollo pressed one into her hands for her own safety.

She hated the sound of gunfire; she’d heard her fair share of it over the past few years. 

Laura hated guns.

Yet so long as Bill had one in his hands she felt he held a chance for survival and for that she was grateful to the cold metal that only brought death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Guns


	5. Together at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by events in 'Sine Qua Non' & 'The Hub'

Roles kept them apart

Loss provided perspective

She came first, always

A grave risk to wait

Love waits for eternity

He waited for her

She was ready then

Her heart finally open

She could offer love

Her hand on his chest

His heart strong, beating for her

Together at last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LJ user own_the_sky made me some delightful icons years ago (Cottle icons for In Good Hands I believe!) so I thanked her in Roslin/Adama haikus.


	6. Rules for Saying Goodbye

_ "Cry politely. Do not cry like a horse…if you must say mean things, say them in a delicate, lovely voice, the same voice you used to say "I love you", the same voice you used when you made promises you really did intend to keep." _

_ - _ _ Rules for Saying Goodbye _ _ , Katherine Taylor _

As president of the twelve colonies, Laura Roslin had kept her heart locked away where it could not interfere with her duties – where it could not get broken. During her brief respite from the presidency, she made the very grave mistake of taking her heart from its hiding place and offering it to the one man who knew its true value. The one man whose own heart she treasured above all else.

But the day came when Laura had to return her heart to its hidden shelter – or risk losing it to the horrors of her reality. On that day, Laura calmly returned Bill's heart with a gentle smile and some quiet words, words that cut all the deeper for their being so sweetly said. She revealed no more of her pain than a slight mist in her eyes as she rebuilt the barriers between her heart and his. Just as she had once daydreamed aloud about a future for them, so she crushed those dreams irrevocably in a soft and lovely voice. Her heart was dying slowly within its sheltered walls as she ended their love in the same delicate voice she used when she first said, "I love you", when she first made all the promises she thought she could keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my first A/R pieces.


	7. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after 'A Disquiet Follows My Soul'.

After weeks of cancer treatments and the chilling disappointment of earth, Laura had finally, finally, found a place where she was warm. The fierce heat of the night before and the persistent warmth of Bill’s body surrounding hers as she slept had been wonderful, but that was gone now and she was left with the soft comfort of Bill’s robe. It smelled of him and, for the first time, she associated the brown robe with something other than sorrow. When Bill had risen to dress and call for breakfast, he had permitted the chill to return, but the robe he had tucked around her before he left had chased the cold away. She was wrapped in his warmth and scent, and his love. When Bill returned with a steaming cup of coffee and a series of kisses for her neck and shoulders, Laura gratefully accepted all he offered. At long last she was home, and the chill was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on the brown robe, see 'Comfort' https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213519
> 
> This was one of many forgotten works that I found on my old laptop yesterday. I'm not sure it was ever posted anywhere. I was so excited to find these forgotten pieces and I'll be sorting through them and sharing more soon!


End file.
